onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Okama Kenpo
| image = | colorscheme = OkamaColors | jname = オカマ拳法 | rname = Ōkama Kenpō | ename = Oh Come My Way Karate (Viz); Oh Come My Way Kenpo (FUNimation subs); Ballet Kenpo (FUNimation (series)); Crossdresser Kenpo (FUNimation (Movie 8)); Crazy Karate (4Kids) | meaning = Cross-dresser Style | user = Bentham | focus = Karate, Classic Dance | first = Chapter 160; Episode 103 }} is the fighting style used by Bentham. It is a style that uses mainly kicks and is taken directly from ballet dancing, therefore most of its stances are ballet poses rather than martial art stances. In a response to a fan, in order to learn Okama Kenpo, a person must do three steps: first a person must learn ballet, secondly they must learn karate, and third, they work at one of "those" places.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: to Oda-sensei. Hello, I am about to have my fourth child. My daughter hopes it's another girl, but if it's a boy, I intend to teach him Okama Kenpo just like Bentham. Where should I take him to learn this? Please tell me. Because of the complexity of the moves, Bentham can only use it with his own body which makes his Devil Fruit a liability. It is called in the Alabasta Arc in the anime, Oh Come My Way Karate in the Viz Manga, Crossdresser Kenpo in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8, and Crazy Karate in the 4Kids dub. Okama Kenpo attacks * : Bentham performs a powerful high kick, usually after a combination of kicks and punches. This attack is equal in power to Sanji's Mouton Shot. Arabesque is a raised-leg position in ballet. This is called White Swan Arabesque in the Viz Manga, Ultimate Swan Arabesque in the Funimation dub and Swan Dive in the 4Kids dub. * : Bentham taps the ground several times and then takes a giant leap forward. With his long legs, Bentham is able to quickly cross long distances. It is known as Swan Dash in the anime and Viz Manga and Primadonna in the 4Kids dub but retains it's original name in the Funimation dub. * : Using his leg strength, Bentham is able to sprint up a vertical cliff wall. Relevé means "Standing on Tip-Toes". In the Viz Manga, this is called Relevé of Blood, Sweat and Tears and Relevé in the Funimation dub. * : Bentham simply punches the enemy in the face. (Manga Only). The name is a pun off of the Japanese phrase "Dōzo okamai naku" (roughly "Don't mind me") and the English word "knuckle" or " Dōzo Okama Knuckle" meaning (Here is my crossdresser knuckle). In the Viz Manga, this is called Pardon My Oh Come My Way Knuckle. * : Bentham attacks the enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches. This prepares Bon Kurei for Swan Arabesque''. ''For some reason, Bentham's swans appear drunk and have their tongues hanging out when he uses this attack.'' ''This is called Drunken Swan Soiree in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, Degenerate Swan Dance Recital in the FUNimation dub, and Smiling Swan Soiree in the 4Kids dub. * : Bentham strikes the enemy in the eyes with a chop, blinding them. This attack can prepare Bon Kurei for Keri Pointe. This is known as Ballet Chop in the anime and Funimation dub, Swan Chop in the Viz Manga, and Crossdresser Chop in the FUNimation dub of Movie 8. * : After blinding the enemy with Okama Chop, Bentham jumps into the air and kicks the enemy in the face with both feet. He continues to push the enemy until he kicks them off into a nearby structure. This is literally translated as Kick Pointe in the Viz Manga and Funimation dub and called Tip-Toe Kick in the 4Kids dub. * : Bentham peels off his mascara and throws it at the enemy, and, like an actual boomerang, it returns to his hand. The mascara is bladed so it cuts the enemy, and can hit the enemy upon return. * : After spinning 320,000 times, Bentham performs a kick using the momentum of the spins to increase the strength. The true power of the kick was not seen because Sanji was able to dodge and counter it. This is called Memoir of that Summer Day in the Viz Manga, Memoirs of a Summer's Day and Spinning Summer Pirouette in the 4Kids dub. * : Bentham removes the two swans from his shoulders and places them on his feet. When he kicks in prima mode, the swan neck extends, giving him further reach, and the steel bill pierces the enemy. When he kicked a stone wall, it left a solid hole without any cracks around it. According to Bentham, the power of his kicks when upgraded with Prima is equal to a rifle shot. Prima is the ballet term for the lead performance, hence the particular kanji symbols written for this technique. Not relevant to the attack, the right swan is female and the left swan is male. In the 8th movie, they're more whip like. In the Viz Manga, this is called Prima Ballerina '''and in the Funimation dub, it's called '''The Prima of Balet Kenpo . * : In prima mode, Bentham kicks the enemy with an extended and pointed kick. Before delivering the real kick, Bentham appears to kick several times, which may be used to confuse the enemy. Bombardier is French for bomber. This attack is called Swan Bombardier in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Bombardier 'in the FUNimation dub. * : In prima mode, Bentham leaps into the air and begins to perform several somersaults in mid-air. After spinning enough times, Bentham descends at a 45 degree angle and delivers a piercing kick strengthened by the momentum of the spins. The full power of this attack was not seen the first time because Sanji dodged and countered it. He used an alternate version of this move when using it against Minotaurus in Impel Down, in which he did so without his swans. It caused significant damage, and was even capable of knocking it down, but wasn't enough to defeat it. This is called Winter Wonderland Jete in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Memoirs of a Winter Sky in the Funimation dub. * : This is the strongest attack Bon Kurei uses. In prima mode, Bentham uses Bombardier after leaping into the air. The kick is also higher than the normal Bombardier. This attack is called Swan Bombardier Dive in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub but retains it's original name in the Funimation dub. * : Bentham lunges forward and does a backwards somersault in midair, to land a powerful kick on the opponent's head. This attack was strong enough to ram Minotaurus into a jail cell's bars, but not enough to slow him down. Fouetté is a ballet term for a whipping movement of one leg, made while turning on the other leg. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Wait Just A Fouetté. * : An anime-only technique, Bentham leaps into the air and spins twice before ramming the tip of a foot downwards in a punishing kick. He uses this technique to destroy Impel Down's controls for their local Gate of Justice. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Memoirs of a Desert Kingdom. Trivia * So far two different styles of Okama Kenpo have been seen, regular Okama and Newkama. ** Both versions have a unique attack that involve the use of mascara or eyelashes. * So far only 2 people have been seen to use Okama Kenpo: Bentham and Ivankov. References External Links * Ballet - Wikipedia article about ballet. Site Navigation de:Okama Kenpō (Kampfstil) it:Okama Kenpo Category:Fighting Styles